


paint my body gold

by honeyrush



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, and porter takes the role as eros, extreme portgo, fucking whore, hugo is a human tho, smh, the musicians take roles as greek gods its lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyrush/pseuds/honeyrush
Summary: in which the god of love falls in love for the first time





	

In the beginning, there wasn’t much.  At least that’s what Porter knows. He remembers that there was a palace-like temple for the gods, and it was large.  The titans (the first generation of gods’ parents) created one universe for what was soon to be humanity to flourish in.

And so the kingdoms of Animalia, Plantae, you name it, were created. The separate species blossomed as the gods had anticipated. That’s all what the books say.

 

Hundreds of thousands of years passed. The gods had grown bored, and Porter- the god of love- had grown most tired. Pissing the god of war off wasn’t nearly enough. Helping people fall in love wasn’t enough either. So, his first instinct was to make himself appear human. Spend a while living as a human.

 

He had woken up in a small bed in a town that he remembered Anton- the god of the sun- had told him that it was in the same place as the town of Nantes, France. It was on Earth. He’d described the planet as like Earth, but much more high tech and the people living there weren’t  _ destructive as shit. _

 

Suitune was indeed a beautiful planet. He looked outside the window and saw people bustling below. The streets were filled. He saw trees with multi-colored leaves. Which meant it was fall- one of his favourite seasons. Laughing, he looked up at the sky- it was pale blue, but despite that it was beautiful. The room he was in was a pale olive green and fairy lights hung from the walls. He pulled the curtains to cover the window as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers, but there was probably clothing he could take in the dresser. His hair was almost at his shoulders and it was a dark brown- nearly black. Surprisingly similar to his normal form- his eye color was brown instead of green. The brunette soon decided to put on some clothes and wander out. He rushed to put on some skinny jeans, combat shoes and a gray beanie he found before heading out of the room. Soon noticing that the building was vacant, he smirked as he headed for the cabinets. He grabbed cookies and stuffed them into a plastic bag, then putting them in his pocket. Picking up a card that he assumed would probably have money on it and a smartwatch that he thought was for communication, he walked out the house.

 

The home was on a hill, and although kind of high the house was out of sight, it looked normal. Kind of made sense as the little city was in a valley. But something told him that maybe Mat- the god of the sea- had tricked another god (Probably Harley- the god of the hearth and home) into making that house for him. He walked down the hill and into the city- and the brunette smiled as he saw the city moving around him. And oh gods, how long Porter had been craving something like this.

 

The rush around him was nice, and he didn’t mind being pushed a few times. He smiled more as he got used to how the city moved. Walking down a road, he looked to the right of him and saw a river with buildings on the other side of it. There was a bridge ahead so he made a mental note to cross it. There was a bakery on the other side of the road. Outside of the bakery stood a man- he guessed about 21 years old. His hair was brown- but lighter than Porter’s. It was somewhat floofy as it a cross between curly and wavy (but mostly wavy). It fell to his shoulders. His skin had a bit more colour than Porter’s and he was definitely taller than him. A red beanie was on his head and he wore a white sweater and jeans- and considering that it was a chilly morning, it had made sense.

 

The man soon went inside after a minute or so, and it seemed that he was just stepping out to feel the autumn breeze. Porter shrugged and kept walking. His smartwatch vibrated, meaning he got a message of some sort. Holding his arm up to see it, it had read the date, time, temperature and another message:

 

_ Matan: Enjoying the city? _

 

Porter snickered to himself as he walked. For all he knew, all of his friends would probably chase after him and become “human” too. Time passed and soon enough the sun was beginning to set in the west. He had already eaten his cookies, and he didn’t spend any money. The young man congratulated himself as he walked around the town.

 

Outdoor lights flickering on, he realized the building he just walked by was the bakery. He stepped back and smiled to himself, then walked in. Looking up, the man at the counter had a sudden mood change. It was the same man from earlier, 

Porter noticed. Same wavy brown hair, same sweater. 

 

“Uh, hello, welcome to my family’s bakery. Would you like something?” He spoke in a language that sounded similar to the Earth people’s French, but slightly different with their words. It had almost seemed closer to Latin.

 

“Yeah, uh, do you have cookies?” Porter responded and Hugo smiled.

 

“You like warm chocolate chip cookies?” He turned around to grab something- probably a plate. Porter hummed in response and he grabbed it, taking the tin off of it.

 

“It’s on me.” Hugo says, walking out from behind the counter. Was anyone usually this kind? Porter doubted it. The other was probably just in a good mood.

 

They sat at a table together and the young god picked up a cookie. 

 

“My name’s Hugo Leclercq.”

 

“Porter.” He panicked for a split second, trying to find a last name. “Robinson. Yeah, Robinson.” He breathed, smiling at Hugo then eating the cookie.

 

-

 

The night ended with Porter and Hugo finishing the plate of cookies and each finishing a cup of hot cocoa with marshmellows. Porter wandered out of the now quiet city, thinking of his new friend and almost wondering how a city could be so chaotic at one moment but silent at another. He hiked up the hill and cursed at the sky, hoping that he wouldn’t anger Ouranos- or any of the other gods and titans for that matter. Surely they could understand the annoying sensation of going up a hill. Maybe not.

 

As he had stepped into the home, his watch flickered on-- he got a message from Hugo.  _ I’m off tomorrow. Hang out? _

 

Porter replied and smiled as he walked to the bedroom. Taking his clothing off and then changing into something more comfortable, he fell into bed and told himself to shower tomorrow.

  
He could get used to this life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i worked super hard on this and id appreciate if u left kudos and a comment?


End file.
